Credit cards providing rebates in the form of airline miles for purchases, cash back for purchases, or cash down payments for automobiles have been successful in attracting customers and enlarging the businesses of the credit card companies and the vendors aligned with the credit card companies. Credit card company clients are attracted to the credit cards offering rebates because a client receives a monetary incentive to use credit cards offering rebates. Credit card companies benefit from greater market share created by increased client interest in the credit cards offering rebates. Product and service vendors enjoy increased customer loyalty created by clients working towards increased rebates resulting in larger market share and less customer volatility. The system of credit card rebates pays for itself through customer loyalty, increased market stability, increased resource utilization, and economies of scale.
However, a recent article in a California paper indicated that 20% of all California residents do not have health insurance. National statistics are similar. In addition, only a small percentage of people own any type of life insurance, long term care insurance, or disability insurance in case they are disabled from performing the duties of their occupations.
Insurance companies and health care providers could benefit from an alliance with credit card companies to provide insurance benefits to clients using rebates generated from credit card purchases. The present invention provides a system to form such an alliance.